


Father

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x26 Hope Against HopeBilly is under stress over taking care of his ailing father
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Kudos: 1





	Father

“You can’t do it all on your own”Diane softly says 

It broke Diane to see her fiancé under so much duress while taking care of his ailing father 

“I don’t want him to suffer being with me”Billy said 

“You care greatly for him”Diane says 

“I’ve been to so many facilities”Billy was abstinent in his refusal to send his father into a home


End file.
